The Hufflepuff and The Slytherin
by AlbusLovesScorpius
Summary: Albus Potter was always the odd Potter, he wasn't brave. He was shy, he was clumsy, he was a Hufflepuff, he was pathetic. He was also in love, with a Slytherin. But not just any Slytherin, he was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. AlbusXScorpius SLASH
1. Of Gods and Rocks

He was there again. He was always there. His blonde hair causing him to stick out from the seeming dull background, dull as the beautiful sight of Hogwarts was nothing like the godlike figure. That was what he was, godlike, each feature was like the most brilliant painting, each etch was a thing of pure beauty. He was amazing, and he knew it.

Scorpius Malfoy was one of the wanted men in the whole of the wizarding world. The entire female population of Hogwarts wanted him. Most made it known... And yet he dated no one. He was popular, he was cool, he was wanted.. He was everything. My everything. But that sounds stupid. The feelings I have for him will go unnoticed like the rest of the mass majority that love him.. Mine ever so more. It was a secret. A secret I was determined to keep.

I haven't properly introduced myself. Hey, how are you? Good? That's brilliant. Albus Potter at your service.

Yes you read right. My name is Albus Severus Potter, youngest and gay son, although the only people who know this is me and now you, middle child of the saviour of the wizarding world himself, Harry Potter. Some would love to be the child of the one and only Harry Potter, like my brother James, who loved the attention he gets. Me? Not so much. Living up to the expectations of the public of the wizarding world is not all that it's cracked up to be. By pubic I mean pubic. We Potters get followed around everywhere, because lets face it what's better then an article about the most loved family?

So yeah, not the greatest fan. I love my parents and family, don't get me wrong! It's just that it's a bit.. Hard some times. I am one of those people who you would find in the library, or walking though the corridors or grounds alone. It's not like I don't have friends. I do, but I like being by myself sometimes. In the peace and quiet.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Scorpius' voice brought me back to reality. The reality which was a big pain in the butt, I'm serious this rock I'm sitting on is not so comfortable.

"Sorry, zoned out" I replied, shaking my head slightly.

Scorpius looked a little.. Confused but shook his head and replied "right."

He was still looking at me, his eyes still fixated on me, it was a look to make anyone nervous, I slightly loosened my yellow tie, yes, Hufflepuff. We'll talk about that later. Then, our eyes met, did I mention I love his eyes? No? Seriously? Well I do. They're like an amazing silver swirl you could loose yourself in for hours, slip into their beauty and never be released... I need to stop talking like that.

Anyway, back to what's happening.

He remained to stare at me, suddenly feeling nervous, I picked up my book, picked up my bag and just left. I could feel his eyes still on me, when I turned around the corner and out of sight I breathed in deeply, what was that?


	2. Of Wednesdayitis and Potions

Of Wednesday-itis and Potions class

It's Wednesday. I hate Wednesdays. Double potions with the Slytherins followed by history of magic and charms. I can do charms, I can do history of magic, but potions? I don't even know how I actually got into NEWT level... Or why I'm still taking it really.

I'm actually temped to just stay in bed. But as the stereotypers say, Hufflepuffs are too good to skip class. I said I would tell you why I was in Hufflepuff didn't I? Well simple story, when I was a first year I was so scared of being sorted into Slytherin, my father told me that being in Slytherin was no bad thing, that Severus Snape, the man I was named after, was in Slytherin and was the bravest man he ever knew. But he says that for everything. Back to what happened, all the first years were gathered in the Great Hall, Scorpius was just sorted into Slytherin, and my name was called, I was naturally shitting myself, I walked towards the stool shakily, hands shaking, legs shaking... And then I fainted. I hit my head on the step and was knocked out. I'm the embarrassment of the Wizarding world I know. So after that miraculous performance the sorting hat put me in Hufflepuff.

I don't want to go. I seriously don't. I have a feeling today will be a bad day, plus my bed is nice and warm. I mean I don't think I'll get on that much trouble if I skip. I could say I'm ill!

"Al, get out of bed" Laura yawned, walking into my room and flipping on my bed, which meant on me.

"Laura Finnigan, if you don't get off me in the next minute I will bite you" I grumbled.

Laura laughed and sat up, still on my stomach. "but you're so comfy Al!" she grinned and bounced on my stomach.

"And I feel sick to! Get off or I will throw up on you!"

"Got Wednesday-itis again?" Laura joked, standing up, she knows me too well.

"A few points Laura dear, there is no such thing as Wednesday-itis, I actually do feel sick and when an illness has 'itis' on the end it means infamation. Like tonsillitis."

"Wow Al, that sounded really smart, maybe you should be a healer!" Laura said, sitting on Andre's vacant bed. I have three dorm mates, Andrew and Andre, twins, completely barmy, and Michael, who I would say is my best guy friend.

"Laura. You know I hate blood." Laura is my best friend. She had been since the first train ride. She's also a Hufflepuff, which meant we became closer. We've been best friends ever since. Laura was one of those shy yet pretty girls, she has one older brother and she's probably the most awesome girls I have ever met in my life.

"Oh yeah...but get up! I'm not going to potions alone." she nudged my arm and I groaned, I sat up and yawned, rubbing my eyes. "oh and by the way we have ten minutes until class begins" she smiled, waved and skipped out of the room.

Cursing, I fell out of bed, literally fell, grabbed my clothes, pulled them on, grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. Laura was standing in the common room smiling sweetly at me when she saw me. "you're going to kill me one day, I can see it" I informed her.

She just grinned, threw me a muffin and we ran.

Professor Malfoy hates me. Yes, the potions teacher is Scorpius' mum. But yeah, she hates me. Why did I take potions? Laura was picking at her nails next to me as Professor Malfoy came in, scowl on her face. This is defiantly going to be a good day. If you didn't get that, it was sarcasm.

She started babbling on about something, not to sure what before calling "right, into pairs!" Laura's head finally picked up and she linked my arm, with this Prof. Malfoy glared at us. "If you think I'm letting you two work together again that's ridiculous, I want my classroom in one piece."

As I said, she hates us, me because I suck at potions and particularly clumsy, Laura? Well Laura inherited her father's act of blowing up everything and everything.

"Finnigan, work with Collins. Potter... Work with Scorpius." she said before gliding away. I froze. Scorpius. She said to work with.. Scorpius. I gulped and looked backwards towards Scorpius's usual seat. He was staring at me again. Oh Merlin help me.


	3. Of Dissolving and Hiding

So I'm sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy. Many people sit next to Scorpius Malfoy, what's the big deal? He's only the hottest guy on the entire earth.. No problem, just look forward and pretend to listen to his mother. Did I say pretend?I mean listen. Just listen. Ok this is ridiculous. Just stop staring at his hands as he holds the pen so gently.. The board! Look at the board... Board's not working.. The desk? The desk is good. I like that shade of wood, like the floorboards in my kitchen at home.. It is a nice desk, you know what would make the desk nicer? Scorpius on it... Brain! Stop going into detail.. Oh god. As a sudden thought entered my head, I seemed to have a little attack... I mean I sort of did a little jig... And naturally fell off my chair.

Floor, meet face. Face, meet floor. You shall become great friends. Oh you already know each other? That's ace.

Did I mention the whole class is laughing at me? No? Well they are.. Why is my life such a fail?

I sit up, blushing slightly. Professor Malfoy is glaring at me... Nothing new there. She's got that manic look in her eye. She's going to say something in three...

Two..

One.

"If you would be so kind to not be such an idiot and get off the floor this instant it would be highly appreciated, I'm trying to teach a class and you" oh the venom in her voice "are interrupting again! We were about to start making the potion!" told you she hates me.

Scorpius offered his hand to help me up, which I took without thinking. I only realised when I was like half way up, and the electric feeling in my hand was making a overwhelming amount of heat spread up my arm and all over my body.

My eyes shot up to his and he was looking at me with a weird look on his face.. That was.. Odd. I quickly let go of his hand and quickly said "thanks" before sitting on my chair again and hiding my face from the world.

As people started moving around me I picked up my head and looked at the board to see what we were actually doing. Dissolving potion. This could be bad.

"Are you going to help or not?" Scorpius asked, moving the cauldron to the centre of the desk.

"Uh.. Yeah. Just tell me what to do, I'm sort of useless though, probably be better doing it without me" I shrugged

"No, as they say, two heads are better then one" he smiled.. My heart did not just skip a beat... Psh come on I'm not in love with him! Get a grip... I'm pathetic.

"Yes, two heads are better then one most of the time. But when a brain of the top of the class and the brain of the bottom of the class and the reason of more then twenty classroom explosions, remember third year?"

Scorpius burst out laughing. He's beautiful when he laughs. "Remember? How could I forget?! You exploded the classroom and your potion went everywhere, covering everyone, then the potion started making all our skin change colour repeatedly, we had to stay in quarantine for two weeks!"

This was... Good. We talked while we made our potion, mostly about my many failures... But we just talked and talked, I forgot about the nervousness and the butterflies. It was fine.

Then everything came tumbling down. And by everything I mean me. It felt like something pulled my feet from the ground and I fell face first into the desk, which mean I knocked over the potion... All over Scorpius.

I think someone up there hates me. Well of course they do. There is no other reason why my life is one big utter screw up. I mean who else could tip an entire potion over Scorpius freaking Malfoy. We were getting on so well too and the potion was actually decent, probably the best I've done all year, or all of my years.

Wait. The potion was actually decent. I stared at Scorpius in realization... His clothes were dissolving. There was a panic look on his face... And his chest was showing... And his abs... I feel so bad that I'm enjoying this.

Someone who wasn't enjoying it was his mother. Professor Malfoy was fussing over her son, but mostly screaming at me. But for some reason I wasn't listening.. Probably because the potion had started dissolving his trousers. Professor Malfoy screamed something at me like give him your robe. So I did. I guess it's apologies

"I-I'm sorry" Because I was. "I don't know what happened! I was sitting and then.. I don't know.. I'm sorry.." Someone was laughing... Oh. Now I know.

Professor Malfoy didn't seem to even think about my apology. Instead she shouts. "Albus Potter I swear you're the worst student I have ever seen" ouch.. "You're a waste of magical abilities" Rubbing salt into the wound "you will never pass your NEWTs and you will never make anything of yourself!" Bit harsh.. "Leave! I never want to see you in this classroom ever again!"...she's kicking me out? .. But that means I'm one NEWT short.. "You're pathetic!" I didn't move.. I couldn't.. I just stared.

"Mum.." Scorpius started "it was an accident"

"An accident that if it was another potion you could have died!" She looks at me "I told you to leave"

...so I did. I ran actually. I ran until I felt cold air on my face, ran until I was as far from there as I could. I ran until I fell, a tree branch sticking out of the ground caused me to trip, again. I hid in the Forbidden Forest. Where no one could find me.

Worst student.. Waste of magic ability.. Never pass.. Never make anything of yourself.. Pathetic.

What made it worse was that it was all true..


End file.
